Brotherly Love
by Declackleclackle
Summary: Romano doesn't know what's wrong with him... These feelings aren't normal, especially towards someone who's practically your brother... 'How the hell am I gonna get out of this one...' Fluffy Itacest thing... Yeah that's about it
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for not updating Resistance or An Italian Thing, I've… been busy?

But this wouldn't leave me alone :3

Well...Uh, here it is… This fluffy Itacest thing

Props to KekoBean13 for beta-ing for me as always :)

Brotherly Love Part 1: Hope you enjoy! :D

**I don't own Hetalia :)**

_''Lovi, do my buttons for me?''_

The cheerful, happy voice echoed in his mind all too well.

_''Please, Lovi?''__The child's round face beamed up at him, as he repeatedly opened and snapped shut his rain-coat, much like the jaws of a crocodile.__Lovino jumped, realising he had zoned out, nodded and reached forward, steadying the child.__His free hand reached for the buttons.__''SNAP! Yum yum, Lovi is tasty tasty!''__The smaller brunet giggled manically, his coat clutching the older boy's hand to his chest.__''Nooo! Mr. Crocodile! If you don't spit me out this instant, I'm afraid I'm going to have to...''_Lovino remembered putting on a funny voice for this part.

_''Tickle yooouu!''__He tackled the child to the ground, making him scream with laughter, and sure enough, tickled him.__''Lovi-!'' Was all the small brunet could manage between the cries of joy he produced.__''Lovi!''__The happiness intoxicated Lovino, making him laugh loudly aswell…_''Lovi?''_  
_  
LOL, TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part!

Brotherly Love Part 2: Hope you enjoy! :D

**I don't own Hetalia :)**

''Lovi, hello? Big brother?''

This final call of his name brought him back down to earth, the voice painfully familiar…

Romano looked up, catching a glimpse of his face.

Rounded, almond eyes looked questionably at him, the boy's soft hand holding his face; their faces a mere couple of centimetres away…  
Lovino blushed at the contact, not realising straight away how wrong this all looked…

''Lovi!'' He said again.

Lovino finally focused on his brother's eyes, the tiny distance between them and their lips...

''Feli, what are you doing? Leave me alone!'' He snapped, pushing his brother away.

''But big brother, I got worried! I started checking your temperature and everything! You weren't responding to anything I said! I was going to get the babysitter, but I knew you'd get mad... What were you doing?''

Lovino blinked quickly.

''Just thinking.''

''About what?''

''About school.'' He lied quickly, getting up from the chair he was previously perched on.

''I know right? I'm so glad it's over... Well, at least for six weeks.''

''Yeah yeah, whatever…''

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Brotherly Love Part 3: Hope you rikey. :D

**I don't own Hetalia :)**

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just leave me alone." Lovino mumbled, exiting the room quickly.

Feliciano's calls of 'Lovi?' could be heard from the previous room, but he ran on relentless into the toilet at the end of the hall.

He locked the door and sank to the floor, his head in his hands.

_'Why does he have to do this all the time?'_ He thought to himself.

_'Why do I feel like this? I'm his brother, damn it!'_

...

Lovino clenched his hands in to fists.

_'But I can't keep on doing this, tricking my self over and over again…'_

-x-x-

_"Lovi? Can I talk to you a second?" His grandfather had said, patting the seat next on the couch next to him.___

_A nine-year-old Lovino grumbled, annoyed, and got up from the floor to join his elder.___

_"Lovino."___

_The boy looked up, expectant.___

_"Do you ever feel... lonely? When I'm not around to talk to you, like when I'm at work or out?"___

_Lovino suddenly looked down and nodded slowly, looking like he was going to cry.___

_"I have for nine years, damn it." He whispered, desperately trying to hold in tears.___

_"Well, that's good- No wait, that's bad- Oh, never mind! Anyway, Lovino, I had an idea, and I need you to be a hundred percent okay with it before I actually put it into motion."_

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

Brotherly Love Part 4: Hope you enjoi.

**I don't own Hetalia :)**

_Lovino nodded again, suddenly feeling important.___

_The man took a deep breath.__  
__  
__"I want to… adopt..."___

_"Adopt what, a dog?"___

_"No... A... A little boy."___

_The room fell into a stony silence.___

_Lovino stared at his grandpa, mouth open, not because of shock, but the fact he couldn't find anything to reply with.___

_He stuttered a couple of times, before finally coming out with a quiet,___

_"A… L-little boy?"___

_He didn't really know what to think; why did he want to adopt? Was he not good enough?___

_"Yes. Please, what do you think? I've been thinking about this for a while... I was thinking about just giving up on the whole idea, but then I saw a small boy, a couple years younger than you. Six, if I remember rightly...___

_I don't know what happened to his parents…"___

_Lovino's face flickered from emotion to emotion, but he failed once again to reply.___

_"I thought you might like the whole idea, having a play mate, for while I'm gone.__But the main reason… I feel so compelled to adopt him, is..."___

_He exhaled slowly, and looked down at Lovino.__  
__"He looks almost exactly like… like your Mother."___

Dramatic end is dramatic. TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

Brotherly Love Part 5: Hoep juu raik.

**I don't own Hetalia :)**

_Lovino's mother had always been a touchy subject.___

_Whether he was doing 'My Family' at school, or someone nagged him, saying, 'What would your Mother say?'; __  
__  
__Whether he had been 6, or he was his current age, 16...___

_He would some way or another, end up with tears rolling down his cheeks..._

-x-x-

The sound of knocking alerted the brunet, but instead of answering straight away, he listened for a voice.

"Lovino... would you like a hug-"

"No."

Lovino got up, and unlocked the door before opening it.

He sighed pleasantly at Feliciano, who was stood, his arms outstretched, and his head slightly tilted, like a dog's.

Lovino would always treasure Feliciano.

Unlike many thought, Lovino was aware of how he often yelled, and lost his temper, and snapped for no reason.

He would often yell at someone, and while storming away, think,

_'Why did I do that?'_

But no matter how many times Lovino yelled, or shouted, Feliciano forgave him right away, and was always at his side, regardless of whether he had just been wronged by his brother or not.

This was one of the many reasons why Lovino loved his brother.

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

Brotherly Love Part 6: Enjoy, you mad people. :D

**I don't own Hetalia :)**

_Admittedly, Lovino was quite worried, and paranoid about the whole, new adoption thing.__  
__However, he had kept all his worries bottled up, away from his grandpa, and went along with it because...___

_Because the tiniest part of him longed for company, and really...___

_He wanted to see what was so special about this boy; why he was, in Lovino's mind, replacing him.___

_He was due to come and move in with them in a week's time, and the brunet, sat panicking on his bed, not only would be sharing a house, a bedroom with this stranger…___

_But they'd have a new bond.___

_They'd be... Brothers.___

_This made Lovino just as excited as he was scared…___

_What would this new boy be like?___

_Would they get on?___

_Would he be mean and nasty?___

_Or the complete opposite?__  
_  
-x-x-

Feliciano smiled.

"Don't lie to me, Lovi, you need a hug like I need pasta."

Lovino smiled weakly, nodded.

"I knew it!" Feliciano said, pulling his elder brother against his chest in happiness.

Lovino felt his cheeks redden, and pushed away slightly, feigning anger.

"Just because I needed a hug, it doesn't give you a reason to bloody...asphyxiate me!"

"Sorry Lovino..."

He automatically felt terrible.

He could happily hug Feliciano all day, without a single complaint.

But he would die of embarrassment before he'd let his brother find that out...

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7

Brotherly Love Part 7: *Is running out of ways to say, 'hope you like.'*

**I don't own Hetalia :)**

"The babysitter said we're allowed the TV on for another half an hour before we have to hit the sack."

Lovino nodded, and looked around the room, before joining his brother on the couch.

"Where is the babysitter?" The eldest of the boys said, picking up the remote.

"Upstairs on his laptop."

"Oh."

Lovino flicked through the channels, until he came across some old re-runs of The Smurfs.

He looked at Feliciano for approval, but the younger brother just shrugged, and left his seat to turn the lights off.

Upon returning, Lovino noticed he had blanket with him.

Feliciano re-took his seat and divided the blanket between the two of them, smiling tiredly as he did so.

The atmosphere was comfy and relaxed, and soon, Lovino began to feel exactly the same way, and his eyes started to slowly slide closed…

When he felt his heart skip a beat, as Feliciano snuggled up to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

Lovino's breath hitched and he felt himself turn an embarrassing shade of red.

_'Why, Feliciano, just, why?'_ Lovino thought, biting his lip.

_'This is so awkward…___

_'But I suppose...'_

He noticed the younger boy was now asleep.

It couldn't hurt to just... give into temptation for once...

And with that, he wrapped his arms around Feliciano, snuggled in to him, and closed his eyes.

TBC? *Squeals.*


End file.
